Kasai Williams
Kasai Williams is the most recent addition to the main-class of 3-A, and was moved to the class after the unfortunate incident. He is a student at U.A High-School with the intention to become a hero, just like the rest of his class. He has eventually found 3-A,his place within the class, despite being a new and perhaps uncomfortable presence at first. Personality Kasai is often seen as confident and cool when with friends, but has the potential of a fiery attitude that matches his quirk. It was strange for him at first, as an usually open and friendly person, to meet upon the class of 3-A for the first time. They were not direct in their "rejection",though his presence was clearly not wished for, as many felt it was a mere replacement for those who can't be replaced. He eventually found friends, and integrated himself within the class with the kind smile he sometimes cracks upon his countenance. Biography Kasai originally belonged to the 1-B and 2-B class before he was transferred over to 3-B, though that is far from where his story starts. Kasai comes from a lovely family, with the mother as the alpha and a clear hot-head and the father as the more submissive personality and the calmer parent overall. Kasai's mother had a knack for ordering her husband around, though it was never of hateful origins and was more seen as "tough love" both to the father and the son. When Kasai eventually developed his quirk, it was his mother who had control as she had the ability to restrict and regulate the flames upon his skin. She used her fiery attitude to strive for his best, something which eventually motivated his entrance to U.A High-School. After the tragic news of the death at the training camp, Kasai found out that he’d been bumped up to Class A due to his excellent performance. He held mixed feelings, as he always wanted to be in the "amazing A class" but never wanted his sucess to be the indirect result of someone else's demise. He was steadfast however, and decided it was time to turn over a new leaf and begin his last year with the class of 3-A. Part 3 Abilities 'Overall Abilities:'Kasai has had little time to prove himself, but albeit the constraint he has shown himself as a formidable foe. His use of creativity, intelligence and environments along with his quirk is something he has showcased in battle, specifically when he fought the villain Kyo. Although his quirk is far outmatched by the likes of people such as Rory, he does his best to make up for it by utilising his potential to the fullest. He has also unlocked a stronger power that delved deep within him, namely the usage of blue flames instead of his red. These flames are more intense, hotter, and generally more powerful, making him a true powerhouse once he activates them. Quirk Igniter covers the users body with red lines and makes the user fireproof and any agitation of the skin bursts the area into flames. This can be done to one part or the whole part of the body, and by utilisation of the flames allows Kasai to perform feats of flight. The quirk has a secondary form however, one where the red flames are transformed into intensely blue flames, ones which are far hotter, powerful and powerful than their red counterpart. Although the exact amount of heat and flames Kasai can produce is unknown, it is safe to say that his potential far exceeds what originally meets the eye, and ups his physical stats (power and speed) to the next level. Moves None known. Stats